


唐璜

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 娱乐圈狗血复婚文
Kudos: 1





	唐璜

室内的灯被一并打开，jp把手里的毛毯攥得紧紧的，一边负隅顽抗地说着没睡醒的胡话：林姐，今天没通告吧……  
“赶——紧起来——你要红了！！！”  
“红什么红，我够红了吧。”jp的被子被抢走了，翻了个身巴不得钻进沙发缝里。  
“哪有不想更红的艺人，纳塔朋找你试镜啊！纳塔朋，就是那个横扫几个奖的纳塔朋哇！现在立刻给我起来！”  
“啊？”混沌之间，jp弹起来，无奈撞到经纪人林姐的头，又吃痛回到沙发上去。“演演演什么？？不不不没选上也没关系我去嫖个合照签名也好。”  
“你去洗漱，我慢慢和你说。”  
jp在的公司不算很有名气，捧人也捧得很功利，他出道了约莫五年，直到近几个月才好运地碰上一部走心网剧，演得男二跟个世界男友一般好，唱的同名主题曲又抓耳，一下从十八线跳到三四线。加之原本jp就皮相好，唱歌又好听，一下从公司分了好些资源，也算是当红小生了。  
就是没想到这次还惊动了露莱坞之光纳塔朋，直接向他放下了直升机阶梯。  
“是不是龙套啊？”遮得严严实实的jp进了通勤车，打开手机视察风评。几个小时前的自拍下面全是失去理智的男男女女，把jp吹到天上去，也有哭喊着让他睡觉的家长粉，逗得jp不行。  
“去到你就知道了，反正无论如何给我争取过来啊，臭小子，等你出息等了一百八十年！”  
“哎林姐，你什么都不说我真的慌。”但话是这么说，他没有一点慌乱的样子，手里还握着抒发崇敬之意的句段翻译：“就算打戏再多我也要把角色拿下来！”  
他穿得比往日还花花绿绿，就连装饰的眼镜花纹都很嘻哈，新染的褐色头发很亮丽，发尾抵着涂鸦的衣领，挺引人注意。林姐去找导演助理了，他毕恭毕敬地站在原地，打量着正在装配的片场，企图从里边找出影片的蛛丝马迹。  
等了一会儿，门开了，jp眨眨眼睛。里面比外面要亮，纳塔朋坐在房间的边上，向他友好地挥了挥手。jp用英文打了招呼，却是一位醉醺醺的姐姐说中国话招呼他。说是纳塔朋看过他那部低成本小网剧，觉得颇有才，这一次电影要一个亚裔男角色，因此想让他来试一试。  
没想到这网剧受众这么广？jp惊了，嘴角的笑忍住不敛起来，林姐谦虚地帮他回了几句。  
纳塔朋又对中国姑娘嘀嘀咕咕，姑娘才慢吞吞地说：希望你可以分别表演一段含恨将死和死而复生的眼神。  
jp挠挠脑袋，对准纳塔朋的方向一笑，闭上眼睛的同时收起了好看的笑容。  
等到他再次眨眼，纳塔朋已经满意地点头，揽过jp的肩膀，用生硬的中国话说着好。jp又变回了往日的jp，背着自己事先准备好的崇拜之词，领着新鲜的剧本和签名开心地往回走。  
对好行程的林姐过来提他去吃午饭，忍不住问了一句：你刚才试镜的时候在想什么？  
jp翻开剧本，看到主演那一栏写着alex Pajitnov和待定，皱了皱眉头，不情愿地动动嘴巴，说都是瞎想的，语气倒是没有了平日的明快。  
林姐这时瞄到了主演，也立即住了嘴。  
一年前，alex和jp有过短暂的交往。

签alex的是中国最大的国际娱乐公司，也不知道是哪个星探挖着了这块宝，alex从儿童模特到最常出现在荧屏上的外国面孔，再到现在，年有三旬，已经拿过四座影帝。  
去年jp还是籍籍无名的jp，出道好几年了，cd也就两张，每天就是些楼盘、展会的暖场工作，幸好心理承受能力强，觉得自己终归能一天三顿带可乐、衣服手办爱买买，林姐那时大多数时间都顾着另外几个艺人，每次见他笑就觉得这小子没心没肺。  
然而谁知道jp一个人的时候脑子里编了多少首又喜又悲的旋律，他一首首记下来，一首首被推脱，但公司的合同摆在那里，他也没资格说什么。  
他正是在接到近几年最有排面的工作中遇到alex这号人物的。  
林姐说他能去颁奖典礼的时候他还说怎么可能，但听说是给同公司大红大紫的张玄佑伴唱以后又忍不住泛起一阵失落。  
这好歹是大场面，做得好别人未必能注意到，但做得不好可就完了。jp很用心地练了两周，也就见了张玄佑三次，幸好张也不是架子大的人，只是讲话有点直，彩排还是配合得蛮好的。  
他们的节目在最佳男主角揭晓之前，jp又跳又唱，最后主持人一句话也没给他搭，没有人知道巨星旁边的人是谁，所有人都已经在观察观众席几位提名男主角的神情，jp跟在张玄佑后面离场，舞台上的灯已经暗了一度，主持人点名其中一个人评价的时候jp还在聚光灯外的黑暗里恋恋不舍地看着舞台。  
alex中规中矩地夸了表演，在场的人都频频点头，说得玄佑都要不好意思的时候最后说了一句：“伴舞也很有潜力，给我的印象很深。”  
jp愣住了，灯光照在那个人的金发上，他注视着主持人，穿着漂亮的西装，在场所有人都知道的Alex，在表扬谁也不知道的jp。  
那天晚上alex顺利拿到了奖，围着他转的人多得数不过来，本来起着开路作用的玄佑走着走着就被人堆挤散了，jp叹了口气，走了。

第二次见面是在一个拍摄现场， jp只是去打个酱油，演个在演职表倒数、没几个镜头的歌手角色。当然和alex不是一台戏，和alex一台戏的酱油角色好歹能引起注意嘛，jp这套只是没什么名气的地方电视台播的一部小投资短剧。碰面是因为jp正好和alex住一间酒店。  
那晚拍摄结束，把房卡弄丢、身上只带了片场拿回来的一把吉他的jp瘫在酒店大堂的沙发上，前台的小姐还真是不受理，订房的电话怎么也打不上，也不知道林姐这会儿在哪个百慕大三角洲。  
他本以为四十分钟够了，谁知一个半小时过去了还不见人，jp曝晒了一天，实在不想再到外面待着，望着大堂放着形形色色广告的小电视发呆。  
不知道笑了多少回广告俗，他的肩膀被拍了拍，来者带着一副大大的墨镜，jp回过头的时候正好把眼镜搁下一些，露出一对异国的眼睛。  
“啊？”jp一时没反应过来。  
“我记得你是伴舞的…”这时对方已经重新扶好眼镜，坐在了jp旁边的软沙发上。  
“我叫jp，meiji公司的。”  
alex发出原来如此的声音，“jp，你在这是干什么？”  
嗯？总不好说自己是来走基层的，但丢房卡还联系不上好丢人啊，jp挤出一抹笑说：“在线拦一个剧组的同事回来吃饭。”  
“那就是没有事先约好啰？”alex拎过他的吉他：“上我房间，我请客。”  
“啊？”他的那多不好意思还没说出口，人已经在电梯里，24层的按钮亮起来，整整和jp差了20层楼，level摆在那里，配套房餐自然也是吃得起的。他在电梯里搜寻着关于alex所有的记忆，其实他并不是非常喜欢看电影，只瞧过网上的一些经典镜头剪辑，术业不在这边的缘故吧，他确实觉得他是比一般的外国人要好看，但演戏也说不上惊艳他，兴许是他没有完整看完电影，所以才没有一般人收获的震撼多吧。  
他跟在alex后面，根本没走几步（这一层的房间并不多）就到了他的房间。与楼下的待遇真的千差万别，进门就是客厅，和高级公寓所差无几，可以说这家酒店的目标消费者很多元了。  
alex将他的吉他轻轻放在玄关边上，带着他走进客厅。jp开始还束手束脚的，但看到游戏机就松懈起来，和alex一人握着一边柄激战起来。  
他本来就是个开朗的孩子，游戏是他花费时间前五的项目之一，话自然就多起来了，甚至还很有资格地给alex提供了一些攻略和技法。alex算个中等水平，不拖后腿，做队友刚刚好，jp独领风骚，alex恰当补充，局局完胜。  
再晚些饭送过来了，餐桌上jp又变得客气起来，毕竟是小卒对着业界大前辈，他让着先吃，给倒喝的，alex也不拒绝，就意味深长地看着他，吃饭也不盯着碗，一顿下来什么也讲，连jp对俄罗斯的一些不解之谜也一并解决了。  
jp满意地擦干净嘴巴，稍微觉得不好意思，千谢万谢。  
“那你拍摄期间多来吧，我陪你打游戏，你…”alex想了想：“陪我对对戏吧，戏是越演越懂的。”他明白jp主要还是想唱歌，但技多不压身，靠一把嗓子先声夺人的时代已经过去了。  
剧本只有一本，他们经常一起吃饭，挨在一起对戏，游戏手柄有两个，但打起来总也只是隔着一个拳头，jp的戏没几天了，林姐当他是又去哪里闲逛了，还逛傻了，在房间的时候就喜欢买付费电影看，每次去给他说事都在看，以前也不见他文化素养这么高。有一回电梯刚开，jp对里面的人喊哥，林姐可算看出个端倪了——jp看的电影都带alex。  
“你明天杀青了？”  
jp点点头。  
“那今晚最后吃顿饭吧。”alex诚恳地说。  
他们在酒店门口分开，上了各自的车。  
林姐看着jp飘乎乎的表情，斟酌了许久才问他们怎么认识的，jp只说是碰巧，去到片场和每个人都和和气气地打过招呼，比往日说的话都多。  
晚上还是房里见，两个人都不大喜欢出去荡，私人空间也过得自在，jp越想越觉得默契。这几天下来，他生活里原有的不快乐不充实，一下被冒出来的alex插队排前，他感觉和他一起是畅快的，会没有闲暇去想别的烦心事。  
虽然已经私下交换过通信方式，但中国那么大，业务那么忙（虽然只有alex忙），恐怕这么合拍的时光也要过去了。  
alex的电影还有好长一段时间要拍，jp念着词，任由alex琢磨和尝试着，任由他的情感蔓延广阔的房间，更多时候是alex在念，念的觉得可以了就让jp继续，  
这部电影是时间要溶化消失的电影，alex的角色能够察觉，但不能阻止，时间溶化以后，季节、天气、神鬼，包括人的寿命都会紊乱，他也许不会知道自己做过和将要做什么，于是这个角色赶着时间谈恋爱，但时间溶化时他身边连只猫都没有，就这样滑稽地进了一塌糊涂的世界。进度已经拍到最后一个和主角谈恋爱的人，对象是协调主角处理离婚问题的律师，刚对上眼就觉得合适的程度，换过名片，坐一辆车，然后慢慢汇入彼此的生活。  
alex在琢磨怎么一见钟情，台词念了一遍又一遍。眼睛应该怎么笑，嘴巴应该怎么做口型，要怎么表现客气里面的欲望，要怎么释放如果你也喜欢我就好了的波长。  
他很难入戏，因为这是最后一天，jp不像前几天那样胆怯了，妆卸掉以后脸上还留着护肤霜的气味，他正眼看着alex，和舞台上一样给他深刻的印象。jp把剧本里每个要和男主处的对象都演了个遍，每个都是他，就连在片场脑里都是他的气场他的语调他的温度，alex调整，调整，调整，眼里盛满jp。  
这不是第一眼，但却是最肆无忌惮的一眼。  
他没有说出剧本里的那句自我介绍，而是伸出手，捏了捏jp的耳垂：  
“抱歉，我走神了。”  
jp还沉溺在这张精致脸蛋表现的演技里，心里尽想着和他对戏的人真幸福，场场都是世纪之恋，能闻到未来的圆满：“我觉得刚才这一下挺好的，要是再坚持一阵子就好了哈哈。”  
说完，他发现alex的眼神并没有回复平日的和善，仍然是有野心的、想要占据、祈求共鸣的。  
“我走神是在想，追你会有多大的概率成功。”他终于吐出一口气，却没有拉近距离。  
这些日子，jp把alex的电影都看过了，有演问题儿童的、有演情郎的、有演病人的，但都没有此时、此刻，这一幕更打动他。他喜欢在一起的感觉，也想要更多理由维系，尽管他担心这可能只是崇拜、新鲜，但这一刻，他想要回应，想要试一试，反正总归不会吃亏，他自信自己不会付出更多。  
他的脑子里都是音符，数据，装多一个alex也仅仅是轻而易举。  
“你说的追是哪个追，我中国话怎么还没你好了。”jp的耳垂痒痒的，也没去抓，倒是大明星凑了过来，嘴唇轻轻贴上又放开。  
“这个追。”

之后alex理所当然地给jp牵各种工作，他不在乎利益，告诉jp他是真的值得向别人炫耀自己的。忙各自的，有时放下手机就两天没碰着了，但和世界接上时有个说话的人真的方便。  
alex杀青那一天，jp没有事，就去片场接他。  
他的对象头发乱糟糟，半张脸都是特效红血，一个人安安静静地待在他自己的休息室里过午休。  
“什么时候再忙啊？”jp从便利店的胶袋里拿出两个奶昔，给alex一支勺子。  
“不忙了，等剪辑，一个月以后才跑宣，中间几个杂志采访，应该大多数时间都在家里。”奶昔有些软了，一下就被挖了一大勺。  
jp给他听最近新写的歌，又忍不住笑出声，说他的脸真的好好笑，两个人一个像鬼，一个像人。  
“那就是人鬼情未了了。”alex觉得好笑，将jp搂住。  
他们接吻，吻得慢，动作却快，一下该有的形状都有了，jp的问题解决以后已经坐在化妆台上，脚踢着alex正在被擦拭的好看的手。他脸一半红的恋人觉得jp怪胆大的，居然就这么坐在自己面前，于是alex又含住他的嘴唇，往从没碰过的地方碰。  
一切发生得理所当然，jp还在想可行性，就已经被完全撑开，先是痛，再掺着欢愉，alex脸上的假血和湿漉漉的地方呈两个颜色，他把jp弄干净，抬回自己的沙发里藏起来。  
傍晚片场清了，alex处理完一切事情，捞着还在睡的jp回自己的家。车进了停车场，他背着jp上电梯，任由他不清醒，催他洗澡、换衣服、丢进被子里，然后拥抱。

至于分开，是因为jp的工作不顺利，而当时的alex也很多烦心事，硬是有个他不喜欢的徒有皮相的演员缠着要合作。  
jp烦死了，此前也一直没有新碟，但是当他以为生活有了改变就会不同了，现实却不给他反应，这种落差是最为致命的，他难过，alex却也难过，两个难过的人在一起，让他想起最初是想要变得开心拒绝难过，他更莫名委屈，置气说要分手了。  
alex竟然也没说什么，只是皱着眉看他，他更气了，就走自己的独木桥去了。  
真的是很短暂很短暂的一段恋情，回想起来甚至有些生硬、荒唐和无厘头，jp笃定是自己一不小心失控了，多情了。不应该的。

这一次的电影有在四个主要城市拍，jp有单独在香港的一段，所以他们谈妥以后就飞去香港了。  
电影不匆不忙地拍着，alex在赫尔辛基才加入，剧本是这么写的。他们是争锋相对的特工和黑客，在几个任务里的行动都有对立，是那种可惜是对手、不然或许是好搭档的感觉。很一语成谶的是他们的确被迫同舟共济，扔到一个岛上做生化实验，他们相互利用，诈死苟活，最后生存游戏玩得疯疯癫癫，人性的细节设计得挺刺激又吓人的。  
他们剧组的联络群拉好了，被删过的alex光明正大地再给jp发了好友请求。纳塔朋看到了还说alex很好相处的你不要担心。  
赫尔辛基的空气质量不好，jp打了好几个喷嚏，见到alex的时候鼻子都是红的。他见了一大堆大咖，谦逊地打着招呼，有脾气好的会给颗糖，脾气不好的正眼不看，轮到alex的时候jp是后者，直截了当地往自己的位置上坐了。  
拍戏很辛苦，纳塔朋的动作戏难度大，道具少，幸好jp演的是个宅男黑客，最多打打枪，多数时候站在他的特工伙伴后面见证他被叫CUT。连alex都不能三次过的戏，其他演员更别说了，一台戏拍得可长，但投资商本来就不缺钱的，怕都是纳塔朋的粉丝，他们预告片没放一个，也没个工期限制。  
在赫尔辛基待了几乎一个月，jp英文还是不咋地，但他宁愿配上肢体语言和第三个人沟通，也很少去理会中国话说得极好的alex，纳塔朋就调侃他们太入戏，戏里戏外都隔着道沟渠。  
但是戏却是演得极好的，两人互动的地方可合拍了，跟偷偷对了几千次戏一样。别人调侃起来，jp就说是剧本做得好，写得到位。  
珍妮·辛克莱还打趣说两个惯常中国活动的明星分开两个国家宣传会不会很奇怪，西尔维亚·皮奎特就说你懂什么，他们关系可好了，jp吃什么不吃什么alex都惦记着呢，没见到jp每天的宵夜谁请的。  
jp当做没听见，几个人进片场拍赫尔辛基的最后一场戏。  
这部电影一款衣服穿到尾，alex像一个真的特工一样，每天全黑，戴着墨镜，每一个镜头都往撩跑，偏偏jp不动声色。  
特工端着枪，毫不犹豫地对准黑客，鲜血汩汩，上章结束。  
jp擦干净脸上的血，抓住alex伸过来的手，太阳有点大，他半眯着眼睛，但很快就不必了，他的世界被alex的特工装备墨镜吸取了颜色，连alex的眼球变得灰白。  
相反地，alex得到了黑客的ipod，而且目前还放着一首曲调怪异的歌。这是连日来jp第一次给他东西，两个人一起坐进附近的室内咖啡厅，等着下一步计划。  
“今晚应该要走了。”alex先说：“你要不要买点什么东西？”  
吸完最后一口奶茶，jp说自己懒得动。  
天黑得早，jp很快就把墨镜还给了alex。  
剧组连夜飞英国，晚上是在火车上过的，但那一部分没有jp的戏，所以他先回北京了，带着alex塞给他的几瓶果酱和驯鹿皮地毯。  
“还会买礼物给我了！”收到快递的玄佑觉得太阳打西边出来了。  
“棕熊精变的。”  
jp躺在厚实的地毯上倒时差。

录歌、打游戏、睡觉，他过得很规律，期间最好笑的是一个采访了，记者问他对alex的印象如何？  
不近酒色。  
他率先笑了出来。

大抵过了半个月，他在东京和晒匀了一些的alex碰面。  
“hi，诈尸黑客。”  
“hi，黑心特工。”  
“我看到了你的采访。”纳塔朋在四处指挥，戏就要开拍了：“不近酒色那个。”alex压低声音。  
“嗯？你在媒体那里不就是这个形象吗？都要当牧师了。”  
“我不近酒，但其实挺色的。”alex低下头去看他：“之前在赫尔辛基，我是故意歇到你隔壁的。”  
赫尔辛基珍妮惨死那场戏拍了很久，jp在休息室的床上倒头就睡，醒来的时候惺惺松松地抵着alex的下巴，觉得是梦，蹭过去亲了一口又睡了，再起来身边果然没有alex。  
他安安静静地没搭理，翻开手里的剧本。  
“你在气什么？”纳塔朋那边已经准备好了，叫alex到位。  
jp低着头，觉得自己睡迷糊的脑袋像个装满浆糊的蜜罐：“气你动作慢！”他的脸皮蛮厚的，但这时已经有点红。  
alex发现了，识趣地跑了。  
镜头探过来，jp整理好情绪，变成了黑客。

当纳塔朋满意地喊了休息，午休总算开始了。他赞许jp道：“我觉得你复活的眼神把握得更好了，比面试那会儿。”  
影棚很闷，jp冒着汗，正想要回答，被alex拉着往他的休息室去了。  
他当然不在乎快乐不快乐，他是气alex没有拦住他，搞得他像挥之即去的云彩，这一年他忙他也忙，其实他早就气消了，但实在没时间去费脑筋想怎么去解释，他不想表露自己的态度已成真，担心被糟蹋。  
而显然，alex看他的哑巴模样就知道他什么都不想说了，干脆将他的前男友埋进自己的脖子里。  
见jp不抗拒，慢慢帮他的男朋友擦干净额头的汗。  
其实，jp试镜的时候，含恨将死是在想alex不理他，他真的要气死了。而死而复生是临场发挥了，直到alex试探他，他才补充完了那副眼神。  
白白丢了一年，jp不甘心地搂紧alex的脖子。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 如果这文有长佩文案：
> 
> 谁没有年少无知过呢？  
> JP出道早，总觉得自己最聪明，一定不会比追他的业界前辈ALEX付出更多的感情。  
> 鬼知道ALEX不是什么好鸟，直接把自己睡了。  
> 草，JP含羞分手，决口不提这桩往事，更是兢兢业业做偶像打游戏，再也不相信爱情鸡汤，天涯无处无骗子  
> 可人生何处不相逢，公司给的一个大机会就是和狗ALEX拍电影，JP恨啊——


End file.
